What he asked for
by DarkJasmine
Summary: This is a HermioneXDRaco smut fic! also BONDAGE! LEMONS!


He was my savior. He brought me back from the depths of despair. I was so upset before he found me. There was nothing I was able to do. My world was falling apart like it always did. Everyone thought that Hermonine Granger was perfect. I was broken. Then he came along. He gave me love and tonight I was going to be his. He said so himself. So I stood their in the room and he came in whip in hand. I was scared but this is all he had asked for.

He clucked his tounge at me. "Who is your master Hermione?"

"N-n-no one…" I stuttered out even though the thought of him scared me. He cracked the whip across my shoulder without warning. It hurt but I didn't cry. He asked again and I said the same thing. Before I knew it he was straddling me. He had cut my cloths away all except for my panties which still remained.

I was getting so wet. Not knowing was only turning me on more… Thatz when he lit the candles. I thought he was going to burn me. "We can do this the easy way where you get pleasure or the hard way where you get hurt worse…which one is it?"

He wouldn't do anything and I knew that …"You are not my master." He chuckled and poured the hot wax onto my left nipple. I winced in pain. He did do it…but I couldn't show fear… he smirked before covering my right one.

"Who owns you?" he asked…and of course I replied no one. He ripped the wax off and reapplied it. "You know what I'm going to cover your soft little flesh." He removed my underwear and covered my slit in the hot wax sealing it up all the way. I cried. It hurt. He then smirked and licked my ear.

"Don't cry…I'll remove it.." he bent down and quickly pulled all the wax off roughly and I cried out more. This hurt so bad but it felt so good. He got off of me and I cowered their on the floor that's when he drug me to the wall and chained me up backwards.

"Stop it Draco…" I cried I was so scared but truth be told I didn't want him to stop I loved what he was doing to me. He knew this.

"But you love what I'm doing to you Hermione. Your body wants me* he ran his hand up my thigh and I shrieked trying to move away only making him chuckle. My juices ran down his hand.

"you are so wet sweetheart. Move one more time and I will rape both your virgin holes." He was tracing my opening and I kicked him.

This caused him to growl and he pressed into me hard causing me to press hard against the wall. "I warned you my little rebel. Now what do I use. Something bigger than my dick of course."

This caused me to get wetter in anticipation and he smirked.

He shoved a dildo up into my rectum and I screamed the pain was unbearable but as he turned the vibrator on pleasure washed over me in waves. I hardly noticed as his hand cripped up to my core and teased my opening. He placed butterfly kisses down the back of my neck and played with my nipple. Then with one quick motion three of his fingers were inside of me. Clawing at me. The pain and pleasure were unbearable and I came onto his hand.

"now now that was WAY to quick and I think I need to punished." He growled at me. His fingers quickly retreated from my core and I groaned at the loss of contact. He snickered behind me and twisted my over sensitive nub roughly and I cried tears streaming down my face.

"You deserve everything you get you filthy little slut." This only turned me on more and I moaned at his words. He bit down into my shoulder drawing blood and lapping it up.

With the vibrator still going he took out the whip and started whipping my back. With each strike the vibrator would jolt causing me to moan from pain and pleasure. I was having a hard time telling the difference. My back was bleeding with shallow cuts before he finished and yanked the dildo out roughly.

He teased me again and again until I came on his hand. He put the fingers covered in my cum up to my mouth and forced me to lick them clean. Whenever I failed to lick how he wanted I received a hard swat on the butt.

He got tired of our little game so he untied me and threw me to the ground. He postioned himself at my entrance and entered me breaking my virginity. He was buried hilt deep into me when he roughly pulled out moaning and groaning…This went on for god knows how long…but after a while the pain subsided some. He tossed his head back and screamed as his cum shot out all over my chest and face.

Getting up he tossed me a change of cloths before telling em to get dressed. He slipped out of the room.

The next day at breakfast I got a note from draco.

**Meet me in the Room of Requirement's tonight at 8. I want to have some more fun with you my little Sex Slave.**

**You are mine forever.**

**~D **


End file.
